First Date
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: It's their first date and the night is faster than light and longer than forever. 3360 words. ONE-SHOT M for the language and some 'sexual situations'. AU! Sequel to 'Bad Kids'.


Blaine was ready for the date. His hair was far less styled, even if he couldn't resist adding a bit of gel just to tame the fro down a bit. He chose boot cut jeans that didn't fit as tight as his usual school wear but ones that still looked good. Thinking back to that first day and Dave's open gape at his chest in the white tee, Blaine chose a solid colored v-neck.

He was just out of his door and about to leave for Dave's when he saw Dave climbing out of his car. Blaine smirked at Dave's outfit – maybe he did know how good he looked – his eyes glued to the built arms that were accentuated by the rolled-up sleeves of the dress shirt. The jeans Dave had on were better fitting than his usual, too.

"Whoa, glad to know we have excellent timing, if not shit organization skills."

Dave nodded, "Well, I couldn't remember and I thought it'd be better to be safe than sorry."

Blaine waved it off.

"We could always leave your car here and hop on my bike?"

"Bike?"

Blaine motioned to the motorcycle under the tarp in the driveway.

"No."

Blaine walked up closer to Dave, hands on his waist, "You gonna get some of my power between your legs eventually, might as well dive right in."

Dave shook his head, "Get in my car."

Blaine broke off, marching to the car, "You like having the power in the relationship, I get it. We'll work on that later. I can dig this."

Dave opened his mouth to say something but just went with the less time consuming route of not responding.

At Breadstix, Blaine was a little unsure of how much he could get away with in public.

"So, I'm guaranteed action on this date, right?"

The poor waitress who walked up to their table at the wrong moment flustered while she looked back and forth between Blaine and Dave.

Dave tried not to laugh as he ordered, "Two Cokes, please. We're gonna need time with the menu."

She skittered away while Dave kicked Blaine lightly.

"You have to stop that. We're not gonna get any food if she's too nervous about walking in on a blowjob to get it to us."

Blaine, however, wasn't paying attention. He had taken the kick as a start to play footsie under the table. His foot was making its way slowly up Dave's leg.

"Bjs? Not in such a public place. I'm not that kind of guy."

Right as he finished, Blaine's foot gently brushed against Dave's crotch. Dave jumped, slamming his hand down in a large cough that sounded a bit like "Stop".

Blaine retracted his foot and sat up more to better read the menu. Dave breathed a small sigh of relief and went back to his menu.

"Damn, some 'balls sound good."

Dave dropped his menu and it fell to the floor.

Blaine was grinning, "I mean, I like the tots and everything. But the thought of some hot, juicy meat in my mouth sounds . . . well, it sounds perfect."

A couple of people at their tables had turned to look at them and Blaine gave a small nod and wink to them. Dave struggled to grab his menu up without moving the lower half of his body. When he finally did, he held it up to block his view of Blaine.

"You sound like you're starving."

"You have no idea."

Dave grabbed the basket of breadsticks and pushed it toward Blaine without lowering the menu. Then he heard giggling from a nearby table. Taking a bracing breath, he put down the menu.

Blaine was dipping the breadstick in the cup of marinara sauce – nothing to write home about. But then, after catching Dave's eye for a brief moment, he raised it to his lips and slowly darted his tongue to lick the sauce off the bread.

"If you get us kicked out and banned for indecency, there'll be no second date."

Blaine bit off the top piece of breadstick.

"Shit, if I get what I need, who says there needs to be a second date?"

Dave made a move like he was getting up to leave.

"I didn't mean that! Sit back down."

Dave smirked, "I need to take a piss but if you're so sure I'll bolt – "

He put his wallet on the table.

"And I know exactly how much is in there."

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Dave as he left. It was only about 30 seconds afterward when Blaine reached over and began rifling through the wallet. He wasn't taking the money or anything; he was just checking it out the way you would flip through someone's CD collection to get a picture of who they are. Right in the deep pocket, behind the gift cards that probably had cents left in the balance, he found the jackpot.

"That bastard."

Dave sat down with a thump, "What am I now?"

Blaine flashed the square package before sticking it back in the wallet and throwing it to Dave.

"I'm glad we're playing it safe but – "

Red-faced Dave grabbed his wallet and stuck it back in his pocket, "My dad. I told him everything earlier and he thought it was a good idea. I almost died."

Blaine was chomping down on his lip from laughing too hard, "Of embarrassment or STDs?"

Dave threw a balled up napkin at Blaine. The waitress placed the drinks gingerly on the table as if she feared too much interference would set off the resolution of their sexual tension.

"Need more time?"

Blaine shook his head and proceeded to ramble out his order in a foreign language. Two people blankly starting back at him, he translated, "Italian for 'the spaghetti with meatballs, extra large'."

Dave raised an eyebrow and Blaine winked.

"I'll take the pizza alla marinara."

The waitress jotted the orders down as quickly as possible while making sure not to look like she was running as far as she could from them.

"You know that I know that pizza alla marinara is just garlic and marinara sauce on bread. You tease."

Dave shrugged, "They might put some oregano on it, too. You don't know yet."

Blaine just scoffed.

"Oh don't be a pouty face, grumpy gills just because my breath is gonna reek later."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"My sister may have been watching 'Finding Nemo' earlier. Making all innuendo doubly surprising in my current mode of thinking."

They both smiled a bit wider, Blaine shrugging it off, "And I have some gum in my pocket so –"

Dave snorted, "So that's why your jeans don't look painted on like they usually do. What else you got in there?"

Blaine grinned, "Well, actually, I was gonna bring a condom but I forgot. Thank God your dad has our backs, right?"

Dave sat there, his expression flip-flopping between annoyance and amusement.

"You're smiling."

Dave shook his head, "In spite of myself, I am."

Blaine leant forward, his chin in his hand, "You know, you're really fucking cute when you smile."

There was a small moment of complete stillness before Dave just kind of brushed it off, various parts of his face flushing again.

"Jeez, you do not know how to take a compliment, do you?"

Dave frowned, "I do! I just, I dunno, don't think like that. I don't look in the mirror and think, 'Man, I'm just a cutie patootie.'"

Blaine snorted.

"Again, I've been playing around with a 7 year old lately."

Blaine sat up, "What do you think when you look in the mirror?"

Dave shrugged; he hadn't had this kind of discussion before.

"'Man, I better start shaving twice a day.' Or 'I wonder if I'll go gray as early as Dad did. He did say he found the first one at 18, right?'"

Blaine blinked a few times, something flashed across his face like he was picturing Dave with the gray hair, and then he shook his head.

"Let's try something – say 'I'm a sexy bitch.'"

"No."

Blaine huffed, "Fine. 'I'm hot' – can you manage that?"

Dave blurted it out to prove he could, "I'm hot."

"Mean it, you try-hard!"

Dave glared at Blaine.

"I'm hot."

Blaine clicked his tongue, "If you meant your body temperature has risen, I think I could believe you."

Dave stretched his neck in various directions, "I'm so close to hitting you right now."

"Feeling's mutual, babe."

Dave glowered, "What part of this is bothering you?"

Blaine wiped a streak of condensation off his glass, "By not embracing the hot piece of ass you are, you're basically accusing me of having bad judgment."

"I'm so sorry you're insulted."

Blaine didn't look back up at Dave.

"I'm – I'm gonna be serious here for just a second, okay? The being down on yourself thing? I really don't like it."

Dave was leaning back in his seat. There was a small silence before Blaine's eyes finally drifted up to meet his.

"Please, just humor me and really try just once."

Dave mustered whatever confidence he had, thinking hard on what a guy like Blaine could see in him and declared as best he could, "I'm hot."

A plate was set in front of him.

"So's the dish."

The cheeky, older waitress was not the same woman who had been tiptoeing around them all night. She had a small smirk on her face as she set down Blaine's order.

"Anything else, good lookin'?"

Dave shook his head and looked over at Blaine who had enough decency to genuinely try and hold in his laughter as much as possible. She nodded and walked away after a quick wink.

"That. Was. Horrifying."

In between small snorts and coughing laughter, Blaine swore up and down he didn't see her coming.

"Like a fucking ninja, I swear."

Dave just dug aggressively into his dinner.

"And hey, she thought you were attractive, too."

Dave chuckled, "Not exactly my type – with the lady parts and whatnot."

Blaine leaned forward, "Good, I was hoping I wouldn't have to take her out. I liked her earrings."

Dave rolled his eyes and they started eating their dinner. Other than a completely vulgar pantomime involving his meatballs from Blaine, the time spent eating was a bit more relaxed.

"So do we split a milkshake or can we skip right to the part with parking at Makeout Peak?"

Dave wiped the last bit of sauce from his chin with his napkin.

"Are you serious? Tell me, what was the last movie you saw from this decade?"

Blaine quipped back, "Pleasantville."

The glint in Blaine's eyes held Dave's focus until the check came. Outside in the fresh air, they walked to the car: Dave, nervous and Blaine quiet.

"Is it cool if I hold your hand?"

The question seemed to pop out of nowhere and struck Dave like a much too cool gust of air. He mulled it over for a long moment before pushing the thoughts out of his head – why was he over thinking such a simple gesture?

He held it out to Blaine, "Yeah."

Blaine took it; his grip was strong but relaxed, like it was natural to do so.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?"

From any one else it would have seemed like forced conversation, but Blaine was genuine in his appreciation of the setting. Dave took it all in for the first time – the slight breeze that kept the temperature in the comfortable range, the dim lighting of the businesses around that let the brighter stars shine in the dark sky.

"It is."

The idea formed in Dave's head as they got in the car.

"I've got something to show you."

He half-expected a wicked play on his words but Blaine just nodded and said, "Sure, wherever you wanna go."

They drove out to the outer edge of town. With the window rolled down, Blaine stuck out his arm and let it drift in the gusts that wrapped around the car. Dave parked them on a low hill that overlooked a few fields of corn.

"If this is the 'parking' zone, I get why people don't come here for the scenery."

Dave rolled down his window and turned off the car, "Just wait."

The wind began to pick up and the crops began to sway in various swirls and short waves. The rustles and oscillations together had the beauty of a quiet symphony, nature at its best.

"How'd you know about this place?"

Dave settled a little more into his seat, "My parents used to bring us out here for picnics on this hill. Even in the daytime, watching the stalks move in the wind was nice."

There were a few more seconds of watching the scene in silence.

"So, your parents, they're good with everything?"

Dave nodded, "Yeah, more than I'd thought they'd be. I mean, I was never worried about their reactions but it's good to know they have my back."

Blaine's voice was hushed, "That's good. Real good."

For the next 15 minutes, they sat and enjoyed the performance Mother Nature gave them.

Blaine, who had sunk lower in the car's seat, turned his head to look at Dave.

"Is this how you imagined it?"

Dave turned his head too, he couldn't quite tell exactly what Blaine meant but he had an answer, "No but I don't really think it matters. It's better as it is."

The breezes began to die down and giving them opportunity to talk a bit more. This Blaine wasn't as crude or blunt but he was still the same honest guy. Dave liked him and returned the candor as much he could. The conversation took the slightest turn back to something casual.

"How many guys have you dated? If I'm allowed to ask."

Blaine smirked and looked back out at the corn.

"You're not gonna believe me. This is the first, actually."

Dave didn't laugh or let out a shocked gasp, but his brow did furrow, "What?"

Blaine laughed, "Told you. It's complicated."

There were a few beats of silence.

"Well you're doing a fine job of explaining it."

Blaine sat up a bit.

"There was this guy. There always is, I know. We didn't date – hell, we didn't get that far when we did hook up. But we did. And we were caught in the middle of it."

Dave winced, "By who?"

"Just some people we knew. I didn't think it was a big deal, neither did he. Everybody else did. The teasing and bullying started there and then. We weren't together but we might as well have been – no one would touch us unless it was to rough us up. So I started roughing them up right back. My dad didn't like it – the fact that I was gay or the fact that I tried to defend myself for it, maybe even both. I even stood up for the other kid, defending him physically when I could."

There was a pause like Blaine was willing himself not to get worked up just talking about it all.

"I even convinced him to go to a Sadie Hawkins dance with me – as friends. To show everyone we were tougher than they thought. But they gathered a good amount of people to beat us so bad that we had to admit we weren't. It's how I ended up at Dalton – they have a zero tolerance for bullying policy."

Dave sighed, "Shit, Blaine, I'm sorry."

Blaine shook his head, "Don't worry about it. It's ancient history in the scheme of things."

Dave shifted in his seat; "I was elected Prom King last year."

Blaine's head whipped towards him, "Really?"

"They also elected Kurt Prom Queen."

Blaine's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Oh fuck."

Dave nodded, his head lowered, "Yeah, it was fucked up. He freaked out at first but then he came back and fucking owned it. We had to do this stupid thing – dance together as Prom Royalty or whatever. He asked me to come out then – make a difference."

Blaine's head tilted.

Dave continued, "For him, no problem, it's like he's got balls of steel. But for anyone else? That's a tall order. All I could say was, 'I can't'. I ran. I couldn't do it. Not for him."

Thinking he was done, Blaine put his hand on Dave's shoulder and started to rub it in a comforting gesture.

"But I could do it for you. The moment you put the choice in front of me, I just knew I had to gather up the bits of courage I had and be who I wanted be for once."

The words had come tumbling out of Dave like they just couldn't be held back anymore. Blaine took a moment to absorb them fully before he launched himself toward Dave, pressing their lips together.

Dave pulled him closer, eager to go along with it. Blaine tried pushing himself even closer and was blocked by the center console of the car.

"Fuck."

The breathy whine made Dave chuckle.

"Should we take this to the backseat? I should mention it's a tight squeeze – if only so you can make a 'That's what he said' joke."

Blaine smirked, "Then again, my parents are out. Much more room at my house."

Dave wasn't thinking – the hormones and immediacy of the situation cut that process out completely. They drove to Blaine's place, just a few miles per hour faster than they left it.

Stumbling out of the car and into the house, they found themselves all over each other up against the side of the couch in the living room. They hadn't even turned the lights on.

"Shit," Dave mumbled against Blaine's neck.

"I know."

Blaine tried to climb over the couch's arm backwards and ended up falling over it, flat onto the couch's cushions on his back.

Dave laughed and clambered over the couch's arm to get on top of Blaine. Without the impediment of the car, they were pressed together as tightly as possible. No visual sense to aid them, their hands swept across each other to create the picture.

"Fuck, it's hot."

Blaine wiggled out of his shirt, throwing it across the room, and started on the buttons of Dave's. Dave moved to give Blaine better access to the shirt, his hand landing on the hip of Blaine's jeans and then clambering to undo the belt, button, and zipper. Blaine had just gotten the shirt open and working on undoing the jeans when the front door opened again.

"Blaine?"

Dave rolled off of Blaine onto the floor. The light switched on. Mrs. and Mr. Anderson stood in the doorway.

"Mom, Dad, this is David Karofsky."

Dave nodded so he didn't have to look them in the eyes.

"Dave, these are my parents."

Dave wanted to bite back, 'I can see that' but he settled with standing up crossing his arms to get his open shirt to close.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mr. Anderson simply nodded while Mrs. Anderson smiled, "Mutual, I'm sure. Blaine, please get your shirt off the potted plant."

Blaine hopped off the couch and, tripping over his now sagging pants, retrieved his shirt.

Mr. Anderson began walking away. Mrs. Anderson stepped forward, "You'll have to excuse us while Blaine says goodnight, David."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Anderson."

"Goodnight, David."

She gave Blaine one last reprimanding look before following her husband.

He had his shirt on and his pants done up when Dave turned back to him.

"Well that was the worst first meeting ever."

Blaine waved it off, "We could have been holding hands, watching Disney and he would have been that way. Mom will read me the riot act tomorrow though."

Dave thought back to Blaine's theory about his father's anger from earlier that night and felt the twang of guilt hit his chest.

"I'm sorry."

Blaine shrugged, "Me too. We didn't even get to use your dad's condom."

Dave started buttoning his shirt, "Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine walked up to him and pulled him down for a last, long kiss.

"Night, Dave."


End file.
